


Across the Room

by CynCyrGaines (lexa1214)



Series: All For You [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, sher
Genre: Anniversary, John Feels, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Party, Sherlock Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa1214/pseuds/CynCyrGaines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anniversary party for Sherlock and John, Sherlock spends alot of time watching John from one side of the room while both try to figure out if the other will say yes when the question is popped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

       The ballroom was crowded, something that wasn't particularly unusual except the guests of honor were standing on opposite sides of the room. One watching the other with the eyes of someone who sees everything and misses nothing. Steel grey eyes, that would light up in pleasure at the sight of his partner or could turn ice cold in his rage if someone so much as harmed him. His gaze currently tracked the short blond haired, blue eyed ex-army doctor. Watched the way he spoke to their guests, the hand movements, the smile on his face, the light laugh that would escape him. To any other person it was normal but to him, to the one who knew him better than anyone else, he could see the underlying thread of nerves and anxiety. Two emotions he never wanted the other to feel for any reason.

      “Instead of watching his every move, why don't you try going over and talking to him, yeah? I mean, it can't really be all that bad now, can it Sherlock?” The voice belonged to Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. He watched the tall, pale brunette as he watched Dr. John H. Watson move around the room.

      “He isn't speaking to me right now.” Sherlock looked over at Lestrade and frowned. “Did John tell you why? What did I do Lestrade to have upset him?” Sherlock wasn't the most astute when it came to the emotions of others or his own feelings. He had been trying however, since he and John had started dating, he had been making a genuine effort to try and understand things the way he did. To try and see others the same way John was able to. He was not always successful but he still tried nevertheless because it's what John wanted, would make John happy. The fact that he even made the effort meant more to the short blond than anything else. “I did not forget our anniversary, nor did I hurt anyone's feelings today...” Sherlock drifted off as he tried to figure out what he'd done to upset his John.

       Greg looked at the other man and shook his head, for all of the younger mans intelligence he wasn't very good at reading his partner. _Neither is his brother for that matter._ The bitter thought filtered through Greg's head and he just as quickly brushed it away. This was about John and Sherlock not him and Mycroft. Unconsciously, his warm sienna gaze scanned the room in search of the tall ginger.

      “He's in the back by the dessert table, trying not to touch the sweet cakes and tarts.” Sherlock muttered as he continued watching John. He knew Lestrade was avoiding his brother as well, wasn't sure what had happened but he was sure it was all his brothers fault.

      “Sod off Sherlock, I wasn't really looking for him.” Greg felt the heat of his blush moving from his face down to his neck. He looked away just as Mycroft looked up and over at him. He wasn't going to ruin the night for John because he couldn't handle his emotional hell with Mycroft. “I would have found him eventually anyway, you just like to show off sometimes.” Greg muttered, irritated he had been so transparent in the first place.

      “I do not care about my brother, his current situation or where he currently is. I do, however, care about anything that could possibly upset John tonight.” He needed to figure out exactly why his blogger was upset. Things had gone well at the beginning of the evening, they had been laughing and dancing and celebrating with family and friends. After dinner had been served, everyone had moved to the ballroom. Couples had drifted to the dance floor and enjoyed the benefits of the string quartet Sherlock had insisted on.

_“They will be perfect John, I swear to you they will. You will love the music, you love when I play, correct? Well think of it as me playing for you with others there for back up.”_

       He'd been able to convince John to keep them and was pleased with the results. He was not however, pleased at the fact that his partner seemed to be upset and if he had to deduce the reason he was sure it was because of him. “What did I do, Gregory for him to be upset with me tonight, of all nights?” Sherlock asked the question softly, surprising Greg with the use of his first name.

       He felt bad for the tall brunette, he couldn't tell him that John wasn't angry with him just nervous. He couldn't tell him that this night meant something more to John than just the two year anniversary of them getting together. Looking up at the other man he offered him a smile, “Maybe you didn't do anything Sherlock. Maybe John is just tired? He has been pulling doubles at hospital, just be patient it looks like he's headed your way as we speak.” Greg grinned as he noticed the short blond move from the group he had been conversing with and headed to where he and Sherlock were currently standing.

        Sherlock glanced over at Lestrade then back to John. He tried to figure out the expression on the tan face. What did the smile mean, the bright sky blue gaze that never left his. Sherlock shifted his stance, the familiar heat curling through his stomach. He didn't understand it, this feeling of need, the urge to feel the tanned, muscular body pressed against his but he wouldn't question it, not as he had in the beginning. It still unnerved him, this feeling of intense desire and need he felt for John. To protect him and keep him safe was on Sherlock's list of priorities as numbers one and two. He couldn't help the shiver that slid down his spine as he watched John move through the crowd, headed in his direction. He had been stopped in the process but his gaze never left Sherlock's. He knew that look, the determined, former army captain look that demanded to be obeyed and nothing short of obedience would be tolerated. It was the one look from John that gained him Sherlock's complete and total compliance. Taking a deep, steadying breath he closed his eyes and tried to calm the roiling of his stomach. When he opened them again he jerked in surprise, looking around wildly for the blond head of his blogger.

      “Who are you looking for and why are you looking for them?” A deep voice asked softly behind Sherlock. A hand slid around his waist and rested lightly over his stomach as a kiss was pressed against the back of his neck.

        Sighing softly, Sherlock couldn't help the feeling of relief that slid through him. They've had to deal with kidnappings in public places more than once and today wasn't the best day for such an event to occur. Turning his head to the side, he offered a smile to the man behind him. “I was looking for you, actually. Are you enjoying yourself this evening, John?” Sherlock had to be sure, he had to know if there was something he may have missed or forgotten. He placed his hand over the one resting on his stomach and pressed it against him.

        John smiled into the back of Sherlock's neck. He knew the pale brunette was nervous, could see it written all over him. “I am enjoying myself immensely Sherlock. Thank you, this has been one of the best nights.” He meant it, he hadn't had to plan the party or do the guest list. Sherlock had, surprisingly, done it himself with the help of his brother and Greg. Surprising John with his tux, a limo, and then the party. John pulled him tighter against him and sighed softly. “Thank you so much Sherlock, for remembering and for doing all of this. I know it was probably a hassle but...but I adore you all the more for it.” He knew how difficult Sherlock could be at times, had probably drove Mycroft and Greg crazy on how he wanted things done but he had gotten it done and John was hoping that he could end it with an equally surprised Sherlock.

       Sherlock beamed at the praise, turning to face John he leaned forward to give him a kiss. “You are most welcome John. I was unsure about how well it would turn out, especially with my brother in charge of the food, but it turned out better than even I expected.” He was pleased that John was enjoying himself, even happier to have him pressed against him. When he leaned down for another kiss he felt the hand at his back tighten and the light tremor that ran through the tan body. Softly, he whispered against the lips so close to his, “How much longer must we stay?” He wanted to go home...now. He wanted to be able to show his partner just how much he meant to him, how much he needed him. He needed to be able to undress John and reveal all the treasures that were hidden from view of others but seen only by his eyes. Pressing a kiss against the lips before him, Sherlock pulled John closer. “I do not wish to be here any longer than necessary John.” He wanted to feel John's skin against his, his hands moving over his body, his hands sliding into his hair, pulling until it hurt but felt so good. He wanted to go home and be man handled by the shorter man, the only person who could make Sherlock fall apart and then put him back together again.

      “We'll be leaving in a few Sherlock. Please don't get bored just yet.” John whispered shakily. He knew how the detective could be when his brain was unoccupied and if he became bored now then he'd ruin John's surprise. Giving him a long, slow kiss, John waited until he felt Sherlock give in and pulled away slowly. When Sherlock moaned his name, John almost made the decision to leave right then...Almost. “Just be patient for me a little longer love, I promise you I'll make it all up to you when we get home.” He whispered the words heatedly across the perfect pink lips.

       Sucking in a quick breath, Sherlock leaned closer and moaned, _“John,”_ he was ready to go now, their guests be damned but when he looked into the beautiful blue eyes of his blogger he knew he would stay. Stay and endure the mundane conversations going on around him just to see the smile that curved John's lips. “I will try my best to not be bored, but in another thirty minutes I am going home.” He jerked John closer to him, sliding a hand down his back, past his waist, and down to the swell of his ass. Squeezing gently, he made sure that John understood what he meant, returned the kiss he had been given and slowly let him go. Reluctant to release him despite several eyes having turned towards them.

      “I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere just yet Sherlock.” When the brunette curls bounced with his head nod John gave him a quick peck on the cheek then took off. He needed to find Greg before they left. Reaching into his pocket he wrapped his hand around a ring box, shaking as he thought about the number of ways things could go wrong. John loved Sherlock, was _in love_ with Sherlock and would admit it freely that he had been for years. He didn't admit to being gay, refusing to label his relationship with the World's Only Consulting Detective. He still loved the curves of a woman, they were pleasant to look at but he adored the pale hard body of his partner, preferred his touch over that of any woman he's ever known. John loved to lose himself in his kisses and come apart while Sherlock thrust in and out of his body or he thrusting in and out of Sherlock. John just couldn't get enough of him, had tried his best to get over him. He tried dating other people, would even have them stay the night at the flat, only to have them leave an hour after they had retired to bed. Had even cut back on the amount of time they had spent together but nothing had worked. He still couldn't get over Sherlock. Eight years later, two of which were spent as a couple, John was ready for the next step. He scanned the room quickly, knowing Sherlock was watching his every move. He glanced back behind him and smiled as he looked into the steel grey eyes. He prayed he was doing the right thing, prayed that this would help Sherlock understand that when he says _I Love You_ , he means it and he isn't going to leave him no matter what. He headed off in the direction he'd last seen his friend and prayed that Sherlock held onto his patience for just a while longer.


	2. Chapter 2

      “You seem preoccupied, brother. Would there be a reason why?” Mycroft was standing to Sherlock's right, watching the guests as they milled around talking and laughing. He had watched his younger brother most of the evening and noticed how he had watched his partner. He had also been watching his own better half, Greg Lestrade. It had not escaped him that he was upset with him and he didn't blame him, just wished to find a way to make it up to him.

      “If you're not here to discuss what it is you did to upset Lestrade, then go away Mycroft. I have more important things to worry about than what ever it is you have to say.” Sherlock was scanning the room for John. He had lost sight of him when he had looked away to answer a question from one of their guests.

       “He is with Gregory as we speak, so John is safe Sherlock. As for what I did to upset Gregory, I am unsure. We had been doing well when we arrived but then after dinner...I am unsure as to what happened.” He was confused by the sudden mood change of his partner. They had danced a few songs and had even been enjoying themselves until something had happened to change Greg's mood.

        Sherlock scanned the room for both the blond head of his blogger and the graying chestnut hair of Lestrade. He looked around the room and met the smiling sky blue eyes of his missing blogger. He tilted his head and gave him a small smile. He was ready to go home, to just be alone with John on their special day but had told him he would try and be patient a little longer. He slid a hand in his pants pocket and sighed as he felt the familiar weight of the ring box against his fingers. He had been planning on asking John to marry him for a while now. Hoped it would make the blond doctor happy, which in turn would make him happy. He loved John, was _in love_ with the short, feisty ex-army doctor. He'd done everything he could to ignore the feelings, hoping they would just disappear if he did. Unfortunately they had not, had only gotten worse and by the time Sherlock had been able to recognize them he was in love. He loved the sound of John's voice, his laugh when he'd heard a particularly funny joke. He loved the feel of John period. From head to toe with or without clothes, he loved John just because he knew John loved him as he was. Despite how everyone else called him names, tried to discredit him, John never wavered in his love, trust and devotion for Sherlock. He knew he wasn't the best when it came to expressing himself but he was hoping that this would help to reassure his blogger that he wanted him forever.

       He could feel his brother's gaze on him and let out a weary sigh. “What is it Mycroft? You're standing here breathing on my right side for a reason.” He turned to look at his brother, trying to figure out why he was hovering.

       Mycroft looked at him, his ice blue gaze looking back at his brother. “I simply wanted to wish you congratulations Sherlock and to tell you that I am very proud of you.” He offered his brother a small smile at his look of surprise. “Yes, I know, there is a first time for everything and Gregory says that it is always good to let you know when you have done well.” He paused and looked around the room, finding the eyes of his beloved Detective Inspector. He couldn't help the flush he felt covering his face as his eyes held his. He had loved him at first sight and more so every day since. Giving him a smile meant only for him, Mycroft turned back to Sherlock. “John is good for you Sherlock, everyone has said so and I believe that you are good for him, even if no one else can see it. I wish you the best of luck brother, for both you and for John.” Mycroft nodded his head to his brother and gave him a smile unseen by the other since they were children.

       Looking at Mycroft, Sherlock smiled. He knew it was rare to hear any type of praise from his usually stoic brother. It was surprising however to hear Mycroft praise John as he had. “Thank you Mycroft. I will be sure to inform John of what you have said.” He was surprised by his brothers words but couldn't help the small curl of pleasure in his stomach. _So this is what it feels like to care._ Sherlock found the feeling wasn't all together unpleasant. He searched the room again, looking for John. When he'd gone over it twice and still hadn't seen him, he excused himself from his brother and went in search of his partner. He found him standing by the front door, back facing the ballroom. As Sherlock moved closer he noticed the tense shoulders and could hear John muttering to himself. Not wanting to startle the blond, Sherlock called out to him softly. “John?”

       John whipped around at the sound of his name. Taking a deep breath he smiled up into the face of his favorite detective, “Hey, Sherlock, everything ok?” John was trying his best to remain at the party but if he were honest with himself he wanted to go home. Go home and spend the rest of the night with it being just him and Sherlock. He thought he wanted to propose in front of everyone but couldn't decide if it would be easier if it were just the two of them. “Are...are you ready to go home or do you wish to stay here still?”

      “I am ready when you are John. You know the only reason I am still here is because of you.” Sherlock looked at John, could see his partner was ready to go and would not be against the suggestion if it were made. He waited patiently as he watched the way John seemed to struggle with his decision, until finally he saw the answer appear in his eyes and felt his stomach tighten in anticipation.

      “Let's go home, I...I don't really think we'll be missed and I just want...I want to be alone with you.” John sighed softly, he reached for the brunette and pulled him closer. He'd been ready to propose in front of everyone but wasn't sure how Sherlock would react. Looking up into the eyes that had held him captivated since the first day he met him, John pulled Sherlock down for a kiss, groaning against the mouth pressed against his. Pulling back, he looked at Sherlock and couldn't stop the question from leaving his mouth, “Marry me Sherlock. Marry me and...and spend the rest of your life with me. I'm not a genius like you and...and I know I don't always catch on to everything as fast as you do, but I swear to you I love you. Have been in love with you for years.” John pulled the ring box out of his pocket and kneeled in front of his partner. “I may not be perfect but you're perfect for me and that's all I can really ask for out of life. To be happy and loved and in order for that to happen, I need you.” He opened the box and showed the ring to Sherlock. He wasn't aware of the crowd that had gathered in the doorway watching them, he was only aware of the fact that Sherlock was looking at him as if he didn't understand what he was saying. “Sherlock, for god's sake, say something.” John looked from the ring to Sherlock then back again. He was beginning to feel as if he had made a mistake in not waiting until they got home.

      “I was going to ask you, John” Sherlock sank to the floor in front of John, his eyes never leaving the ring box. “I...I was going to ask you because it was the only thing I could think of to show you just how much you mean to me.” He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it to show John the ring he had gotten him. He looked at the tan face, into the sky blue eyes that had widened in surprise. “It's the same color of your eyes, after our first night...” Sherlock drifted off, he could feel the heat suffusing his face as he watched the look of comprehension dawn on John's face. The ring was a platinum band with diamonds encircling it. The middle stone was a blue sapphire, the same color of John's eyes when he's reached his orgasm. An image Sherlock has never been able to let go of. He knew it was sentimental and completely out of character for him but it was for John, and for John he would let him see. “I love you and...and I know I have not been fully open with that confession and I apologize but I will say yes if you will please, do me the honor saying yes as well.” Sherlock was not known for second guessing himself nor was he known to ask for something he really wanted but for John he would. Knew he would do what ever the short blond, blue eyed blogger would ask of him. He watched the tears in the eyes watching him spill over and slide down the tan face and was relieved when the blond head nodded a _yes_. Grinning widely, he reached for him just as they heard the hallway echo with cheers and claps and shouts of congratulations. “I love you, John Hamish Watson.”

       John knew he was grinning like a loon but couldn't help it, Sherlock had said yes as well asked him to marry him! Life couldn't get any better and John stated so. “This...this is the best, most perfect day ever.” He leaned up to kiss Sherlock and sighed. “I love you Sherlock Holmes, and...and if you will let me, I'll prove it to you everyday for the rest of our lives.” He heard the crowd behind them, looked across the room at Greg and Mycroft and grinned. Greg and John had come up with the plan of throwing both brothers off of their game by putting distance between them. It kept Mycroft on his toes and Sherlock unable to figure out what John had planned. He gave Greg a small nod then turned back to Sherlock as he was pulled up off the floor.

       Looking around at everyone, Sherlock smiled and reached down to pull John up off of the floor. “Let's go home my dear Dr. Watson. I think I'm in need of a check up.” He winked at the blush that covered John's face, nodded his head briefly at his brother and Lestrade and pulled John out of the building behind him. “I believe an examination is in order Dr. If you would be so kind as to assist...” He leaned over and kissed John, pouring all of his love and devotion into the kiss.

       Gasping, John pulled back and looked up at his tall, pale detective. “W-we can do that Sherlock.” Face flushed red, John couldn't help the surge of lust and love. As they left the banquet hall, he silently thanked every god he could think of for bringing Sherlock into his life.

       Across the room Greg and Mycroft stood next to each other, smiling. Greg had known the plan and in order for it to work he had needed to keep Mycroft in the dark. “You're not to upset with me are you?” He looked up at the tall ginger and smiled shyly.

       Mycroft watched his brother as he knelt in front of the blond doctor. Looking down at Greg he smiled softly, “I will always forgive you Gregory, especially for this. You have helped him find someone who will be there no matter what. It is good to finally see love has made him stronger.” He reached up and stroked a finger down one of Greg's cheeks. “Just as it has made me. Thank you, for everything you have done.” He leaned forward and kissed his favorite D.I. “Are we done here or are we expected to remain after the guests of honor have left?” He wanted his husband to himself and was unwilling to wait any longer.

       Greg sucked in a breath and grinned, “Let's go, they're not the only ones allowed to have some fun.” He grabbed Mycroft's hand and pulled him behind him as they left the ballroom. Greg sent a text to John saying congrats and that he'd hear from him later.

       Mycroft text Sherlock and let him know he was still proud of him and very much happy for him and John.

       They didn't expect a response, they knew that the couple that had just left the building were busy with planning a future than spanned more than just watching each other from across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Johnlock story and I know I wasn't exactly correct with the language but I tried :) Hope you enjoy though cause it was a pleasure to write this story...All reviews, bookmarks, comments, kudos are welcome!!


End file.
